


灰烬

by noharakuwako



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharakuwako/pseuds/noharakuwako
Summary: 西里斯·布莱克上校生前的最后几个小时。也是詹姆斯·波特的回忆。
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是熟悉的鹿犬，依旧是熟悉的渣渣文笔。一方死亡预警。半回忆体。  
> ooc是我的，人物是罗琳的。  
> 正文已完结，10k+

00.

西里斯·布莱克上校，1959年出生于伦敦，布莱克家族长子，于1977年毕业于霍格沃兹军事学院，1991在对抗里德尔任务中牺牲。布莱克上校一直在对抗里德尔的使命中勇往直前，带着手下的小队化解了一次又一次里德尔的阴谋。可惜就在本月的二十二号，布莱克上校在任务中牺牲，二十人的小队中除了西希利亚·麦金农无人生还。

01.

九年后的今天，詹姆斯依旧忘不了这两句话。里德尔在两个月前成功的被打败，也算是了了西里斯的心愿。

我要那个混蛋血债血偿。西里斯当时如此对他说，在他弟弟雷古勒斯的葬礼上，西里斯除了眼眶通红愣是一滴眼泪也没掉。哭什么哭……雷古勒斯是英雄，他自愿卧底，自愿牺牲。这是西里斯的原话。可是詹姆斯就在同一天听见在浴室里西里斯隐隐约约的哭声。詹姆斯没有拆穿他，只是默默的在睡觉的时候把他拥的紧了点。

他还记得第一次见到西里斯是在学院附带的学前培训，两人当时年龄差不多一样，西里斯12岁，詹姆斯11岁。和他们一起的还有差不多另外几百个人，但是能被选上正式进入学院培训的人每年只有屡屡数人。西里斯当时是被父母逼着进来的，他更想去当画家。西里斯对颜料与画笔的见解和常人不一样，这也是为什么詹姆斯会觉得他与众不同的原因。小时候严厉的家庭教育和处处挑刺的母亲让西里斯在刚进入培训的时候经常被教官惩罚。詹姆斯和西里斯共同的好友：

莱姆斯·卢平，一个光看只有瘦弱的身板和病态的脸色，却有着惊人的耐力和精明的头脑。他曾经说过，西里斯的叛逆是与生俱来的，是深深刻在他骨子里的东西。

他这一生必定过的多姿多彩，但一定也会命途多舛。莱姆斯和他们两个坐在操场上的石砖上，抬头望着星空，一字一句的说到。

西里斯却反驳了莱姆斯的话。我不需要多彩多姿的生活，关于命途多舛的话……就让它来吧。我不怕，我连我妈那样的人都挺过来了。一定可以的。西里斯在那时一定不知道的是，他的随口说的话，却一语成谶。时长两年的培训就快要结束的时候，西里斯在训练的时候从一米多高的站台上掉了下来。当场就断了几根骨头，摔成了中度脑震荡。选拔当天西里斯在医院。后来只能再等一年，和詹姆斯还有莱姆斯一起被选进了霍格沃兹军事学院。

莱姆斯选择了军事科技专业，天天和真枪实弹泡在一起，研究武器。西里斯则是一头扎进了更加刻苦的军事训练，天天不是在操场跑圈就是在训练。最属惊讶的应该是詹姆斯，他的体能，格斗，样样都通过了测试，可是詹姆斯决定去当一名军医。

你他妈绝对是脑子有坑吧。西里斯当时这样骂了詹姆斯。我乐意……。詹姆斯只是这样闷闷的回答。爱情的种子早已在心里生根发芽，选择当军医也是这个原因。当西里斯从站台上摔下来的那一刻詹姆斯想的是，如果西里斯不在了，那我就跟他走好了。万幸的是，西里斯的意志顽强，最后还是挺了下来。

大难不死必有后福。莱姆斯幽幽的说，他带着眼睛，坐在病房的凳子上捧着一本书。

我可去你的吧。你可是未来的科技大学家，居然信这种东西？左腿还打着石膏的西里斯·布莱克不屑的说。

走个形式而已，别太当真。不过你也是够走运了，居然能在那里摔的下来。

那能怎么办呢，就像你说的，命运多舛呗。

02.

詹姆斯和西里斯的第一个吻是在毕业之后的那一晚。刚刚成年的西里斯和才17岁的詹姆斯在他们暂时租的公寓里坐在落地窗前。

我觉得我可能爱上了一个人。但是我不知道他是不是也爱我。

不如试试看？

好。

唇边的触感很软，两个人的体温滚烫。月光照亮了正在深吻彼此的两人。

看来我成功了。詹姆斯的呼吸急促，头发比平时还要乱。你成功了。西里斯躺在地板上，头发散乱，嘴唇被詹姆斯咬出了点血。常年的训练让他练出了一副好身材。詹姆斯看见他的小腹从体恤处露了出来，只觉得口干舌燥。我要完了。他的声音沙哑，可是眼睛却直勾勾的盯着躺在地上的西里斯。我要完了。他又重复了一次。

人生很短，完了就完了吧。西里斯轻笑，灰色眼睛却也看着詹姆斯的棕色眼睛。

呃……。西里斯的轻喘像是詹姆斯继续下去的勇气。我爱你。他凑在西里斯耳边说。我很显然也是，否则我早就给你废了……啊……。西里斯回答。

人生苦短，及时行乐。

后来，西里斯进入了隶属防御部门的傲罗司。詹姆斯则是在庞弗雷夫人手下学习。两人见面的时间很短暂，也来之不易。进入傲罗两年后，西里斯凭借出色的成绩很快就一路晋升，詹姆斯也从庞弗雷夫人手下转正，成为了傲罗二队的队医。这也是西里斯正式开始对抗里德尔的时候。他开始自己带队多次死里逃生。

在一次任务中，他甚至就差了那么一点，就被子弹击中心脏，在ICU躺了几天。那时的詹姆斯担心的要疯了。莱姆斯对此的评价是：虽然西里斯的确很危险，但是詹姆斯你的反应太过了吧。

后来詹姆斯在给了莱姆斯几拳之后又跑去照顾已经从昏迷中醒过来的西里斯。说实话我觉得我很好，我感觉自己就像是重生了一样你知道吗？那颗子弹，我当时就觉得自己的灵魂已经要走了，后来好像又被拉回来了一样。西里斯在完全康复了以后总是会这样和别人说。

后来，西里斯的弟弟雷古勒斯似乎背叛了政府，他成为了里德尔的左膀右臂。我不敢相信。荒唐！可笑！在麦格长官告诉了他这个事实的时候西里斯不顾上下级礼仪的对麦格叫了起来。

布莱克上尉我必须为此惩罚您。麦格在西里斯顶撞了她以后并没有生气，而是冷静的罚他去操场跑圈。我相信您跑完以后脑子能清醒一点。

然而不仅雷古勒斯加入了里德尔方，就连整个布莱克家族都在暗地里支持里德尔。西里斯最大的堂姐贝拉特里克斯·布莱克在嫁给罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇以后也加入了那个名为食死徒的队伍，最小的堂姐纳西莎的丈夫也随着一起加入了食死徒。倒是布莱克家族的二小姐安多米达在嫁给一个平民泰德·唐克斯以后就和自己的丈夫躲了起来，没有加入里德尔的队伍。

那段时间西里斯在傲罗很难熬，手下的兵不再听从命令。他他妈的也有可能是里德尔的食死徒！有一个人这样喊。就像导火索一样，西里斯的名望在军中大打折扣。

很不幸的是布莱克上尉，您被强制休假了。麦格在某一天把西里斯叫到了自己的办公室。西里斯这一次没有闹，他机械般的点了点头，取下自己的徽章，放在了麦格的办公桌上。

我痛恨我的家人，我知道强制休假其实代表着什么，只要有更多不满的声音，傲罗司就会有机会把我革职。所以请您知道，我不是强制休假，我是自己要求的。祝您有一个美好的一天，长官。西里斯对麦格敬礼，转身走了。他还听见麦格对他说了一句。我相信你，邓布利多先生也相信你。但克劳奇先生并不，我非常抱歉。

布莱克上尉！有人叫住了他，西里斯转身看见的是西希利亚·麦金农，她是马琳·麦金农的堂妹，是比詹姆斯小一届的霍格沃兹毕业生，她在自己的队里发挥着属于西希利亚·麦金农的作用，是一个金发碧眼的女孩。她的堂姐马琳在对抗里德尔的战争中牺牲了，麦金农家族除了西希利亚全被里德尔杀害，只留下西希利亚孤身一人。我要让里德尔为我的家人偿命。西希利亚在进入西里斯手下工作之前这样对他说过。

我在休假，不用喊我上尉，叫我西里斯就好。

我相信您。您不像您的家人一样，您是好人。我确信。西希利亚坚定的看着西里斯。傲罗司还有很多相信您的人，一定要放心，我已经找到了一样相信您的人，我们会上报克劳奇长官。

谢谢你，可是我想他不会信的。他一直都不太喜欢我。西里斯苦笑。我要走了。你好好干，我等着你完成目标。

上尉……您要走路回城区吗？

不。你看。那里有人在等我。西里斯指向傲罗司基地的大门。詹姆斯站在一辆摩托车前，戴着墨镜向西里斯招手。

那是您的朋友吗？

不。是爱人。再见麦金农中士。西希利亚立马敬礼，西里斯亦是如此。然后，西希利亚·麦金农只看见自己的队长向门口走去，并且和他的爱人交换了一个吻，两人骑着摩托车扬长而去，只留下一阵沙尘与风。

chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc是我的，人物是罗琳的。

04.

两个月后的预言家日报上——

里德尔的左膀右臂其实是卧底！

今天带您来探索布莱克家族次子雷古勒斯·布莱克的生平。

雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克，于1961年出生在伦敦，有三个堂姐和一个亲哥哥。从小就是家族中备受宠爱的孩子。毕业于霍格沃兹军事学院，后受邓布利多委托成为了潜伏在汤姆·里德尔身边的卧底。于本月在霍格沃兹学院后面的禁林里被找到尸体，布莱克当时，由邓布利多证实，是在逃亡的路上。他一路回到了霍格沃兹想要寻求邓布利多的帮助，可是却在禁林被暂时身份不明的食死徒杀害。————

雷古勒斯……死了。西里斯看到这篇报道的时候正坐在餐桌旁边，他怔怔的看着报纸附带的图片，自己弟弟的遗体，就那样躺在地上。禁林的泥土脏了他的脸，浑身上下的血染让他暗色的衣物变得更加暗。西里斯记得弟弟喜欢穿白色，白衬衫，白体恤，他因为这件事总会被安多米达和纳西莎取笑。看看你雷古，我们是布莱克啊，不是怀特。贝拉特里克斯？她只是坐在一旁冷笑。你觉得这很好笑是吗，西茜？她冷冷的说。他懦弱，不起眼，而且天天和西里斯那个小子走在一起。真是不知道沃尔布加姨妈为什么那么喜欢他。纳西莎会被大姐说的不敢发声，这时出来打圆场的必然是安多米达。贝拉，雷古是我们的弟弟。他还小，你怎么能说他懦弱。而且喜欢穿白色怎么了。他穿起来好看啊。

对。雷古勒斯穿白色很好看。西里斯喃喃的自言自语。他又看了一眼那张照片，雷古勒斯穿的是黑色。和他的喜好完全相反，但和他的姓却是那么的相似。

你的休假结束了，布莱克上尉。时隔两个月，西里斯重新站在傲罗司，麦格的办公室里。关于雷古勒斯……节哀。

西里斯比上次更加平静，他什么也没有说。

詹姆斯记得在几天后的葬礼上，西里斯红着眼，与弟弟告别。木棺里的雷古勒斯沉睡着，他白皙的脸和西里斯的很相似。但是却不像哥哥一样精致，棱角分明，这为他的脸添上了几分柔和。詹姆斯还记得他第一次见到雷古勒斯是在毕业之后作为优秀毕业生回到霍格沃兹的时候，他比自己小一届。但是性格，能力，都不比他差。他和哥哥几乎长得一模一样，但是不如哥哥叛逆。莱姆斯还调笑了几句刚刚在傲罗司开始工作的西里斯。

你弟弟简直就是乖孩子。虽然长得和你很像，但是他不是你。他永远都不可能是第二个西里斯·布莱克。

为什么？詹姆斯好奇的问。

因为他比西里斯少挨罚。莱姆斯一本正经地说。

我可去你的吧。

你看，他也不会这样说。

莱姆斯我请你闭嘴。

三个人当时久违的放了一次假，当时这段对话发生在伦敦的一家酒吧。西里斯脱下了军装就像一个美得不行的小混混。莱姆斯打量了西里斯的装束，黑色皮衣黑色牛仔裤，头发随意的披在肩上。你今天是骑着克里斯提娜来的对吗？

不许直呼我宝贝的名字。西里斯喝了一大口酒，作势威胁的挥了挥自己的拳头。莱姆斯你就是一个爱欺负人的装模做样的小人。

那你是什么？伪装成军人的一个小混混？莱姆斯毫不留情的反击，然后用手拍了拍詹姆斯的肩。你看他可说他的那辆摩托车是他宝贝呢。

克里斯提娜是个好姑娘！西里斯插嘴喊道。

他的宝贝是克里斯提娜好姑娘，我的宝贝是他不就行了？很简单。

咦~詹姆斯你果然被恋爱冲昏了头脑。

05.

后来，西里斯像是不要命了一样。他接下最危险的任务，几次从里德尔手下死里逃生。身上多了几处枪伤，但也多了一些荣誉。

你真的是不让我省心啊。詹姆斯边拆西里斯肩上的绷带，一边说道。那么危险的地方你也往上冲你能耐了你！

嘶……轻点。

疼吗？

疼。

那你知不知道我也疼？我心疼西里斯。你不能这样不顾一切你知道吗？

我弟弟死了。被他的亲堂姐杀死的。她喜欢在杀人之前在她即将要杀的人身上刻字。雷古身上的是，懦夫。那个贱人怎么敢……

看着我。詹姆斯为西里斯换好新的绷带之后蹲在了他面前。你会为雷古勒斯报仇的。但是你现在这样不管不顾的……你根本就是在找死西里斯。我不想你死，更不想让你因为仇恨而抛下一切好吗？你弟弟不会希望你这样的，你不能这样对对我……你知道每次你是躺着回来的我能怎么样吗？我根本不能做任何事情，我只能坐在外面担惊受怕。我不喜欢这样。你至少要为了还活着的人想想吧。

在那天，詹姆斯和西里斯吵了一架。詹姆斯觉得西里斯不管不顾完全就是对自己的不负责任。我他妈根本不用担心！只要你死了我就不用担心了是吗？你是想死吗！

而西里斯觉得詹姆斯根本就不懂自己的心情，因此口不择言。是！我他妈恨不得去死！你最好再也不管我！

詹姆斯却没有像平常一样又软下语气和西里斯和好。他走了。就那样转身走了。西里斯其实在说出那句话之后的一秒就后悔了，但是詹姆斯并没有给他认错的机会。

两人开始冷战。

我真的搞不懂，你怎么能和詹姆斯那样说话？你知道他去当军医就是为了你吧？你知不知道詹姆斯每次都要抽好几根烟才能去医院看你？你就这样和他说话……你疯了吧西里斯。在冷战期间，西里斯在没有任务的时候常常会跑去科研基地和莱姆斯聊天。彼时，已经是科研基地小组副组长莱姆斯正在基地门口点烟。

他抽烟？

对啊。每次你竖着出门，横着进来，詹姆斯抽的就特别凶。平时的话，你也不常在家，就偶尔会吧。

西里斯沉默了，他并不知道詹姆斯是在什么时候染上了抽烟的习惯。仔细一想，他从复职这半年好像的确没有和詹姆斯好好交流过。唯一能说上几次话就是自己带伤在家或者医院的时候。

我说你啊……真的有点不是人，我看詹姆斯是真的有点生气了。你最好还是去道个歉吧，我看你一天天魂不守舍的……还来找我聊天。没意思。莱姆斯狠狠的吸了一口烟，尼古丁刺激着他的大脑。他叹了一口气。里德尔那边的人，一个个他娘的还真的是天才。我们组已经开始被克劳奇催了，说是一定要研究出个什么大武器。我说这哪有这么容易……欸！你去哪儿！莱姆斯看着远去的西里斯突然笑出了声。神经病，也知道自己要回去哄男朋友了……

军区医院，西里斯正在气势汹汹地靠近詹姆斯的办公室。波特先生正在病房查巡。年纪轻轻的小姑娘或许是被西里斯不好的脸色吓到了因此小声回答了西里斯的问题。得到了值班护士的提示，詹姆斯正在二号病房查巡。他打开病房门的时候詹姆斯正在轻声细语的和一位病人解释他的状况，并且嘱咐一定要静养，不能剧烈运动之类。就像平时和自己说的一样。西里斯想。

十分钟后站在詹姆斯办公室里的西里斯却没有了刚刚的气势。布莱克上尉来这里有何贵干？詹姆斯语气淡淡的，目不转睛的盯着电脑屏幕。哦对，我忘了。因为您几个星期前的壮举，您已经是少校了。非常抱歉。还请少校多多包涵。

詹姆斯……。西里斯有点艰难的开口。

你不是说了吗？你要去死，你怎么还没死？

詹姆斯。西里斯又叫了一句。你来这里找我干什么？你不是不让我管你吗？你成功了，请回吧。

詹姆斯！，

干什么！

我错了，对不起。我不应该随便拿自己的性命开玩笑，我错了。

嗯。

就是嗯？

怎么了？我难道还能让你跪下来认错？西里斯作势要跪。给我站着！詹姆斯突然大喊。你他妈说跪就跪你是男人吗你！

詹姆斯……詹姆斯……老公……？

闭嘴。詹姆斯撇了西里斯一眼，但是嘴角却忍不住上扬。西里斯知道，他原谅自己了。

当天晚上，两个人一起躺在公寓的床上，詹姆斯一边把玩着西里斯的手，一边说着类似于，“我知道你要为雷古勒斯报仇，但是你不能就那样……冲上去……这一点都不好你知道吗？那不是报仇，那是蠢。”，的话。西里斯当然是点头，然后把自己埋进了詹姆斯的肩窝。

那一年，西里斯二十六岁，詹姆斯二十五岁。两个人一个救死扶伤，一个冲锋陷阵。日子过去的很快，里德尔的势力越来越大。很快，整个英国就沦陷了。普通的人们活在恐惧之中，傲罗司比任何人都还要危险。

再见到安多米达的时候，已经过去了四年。她的丈夫被杀害了。西里斯是第一次看见自己的姐姐如此失控。是贝拉特里克斯。安多米达崩溃的说，她的眼里满是恨意。她不满意我背叛了布莱克家族，她不满意我嫁给泰德。她是一个疯子西里斯……她是一个疯子，是她杀了雷古……现在她还杀了泰德……她杀了泰德……

安多米达·唐克斯一直在重复的说这句话。她的黑发干枯，整个人像是老了十岁。失去所爱之人的她仿佛灵魂已经死去。

你说要是我也变成像泰德一样呢……。在泰德去世后的几个月，西里斯偶然问了詹姆斯这个他已经想问了很久的问题。不会的。这是詹姆斯的答案。你不会的。

我是说如果。如果我……死了？你会怎么样？西里斯依旧逼问詹姆斯，像是如果詹姆斯不能给他一个满意的回答就不会善罢甘休一样。那我会陪你一起。詹姆斯在沉默了很久以后坚定的回答。

这恰恰是我最不想听到的答案，詹姆斯。如果，我真的有一天……死了……那我不想你死。我要你好好的活着。西里斯苦笑，他的军衔在几年中已经升到了上校的级别。很多食死徒已经熟记了他的名字，熟记了他的相貌，熟记了他的战友。他随时随刻都有可能去死，随时随刻都有可能是一个潜在的威胁。

这一年的西里斯三十岁，詹姆斯二十九岁。他们开始珍惜每一次可以见到好友莱姆斯的机会，珍惜每一次可以相处的机会。两人越来越忙，詹姆斯每天都能见到死亡的傲罗，无辜的被战争所波及的人们。西里斯则是每天都在刀口上行走般。

我已经写好遗书了。他在一次任务开始之前笑着对西希利亚·麦金农说。

chapter end


	3. Chapter 3

06.

那是巨大的爆炸声，西里斯带着西希利亚在一处的角落躲了起来。他将西希利亚抱在怀里，捂住了她的双耳。又是一道巨大的爆炸声，西里斯的呼吸短促，远超耳朵应该承受的分贝让他短暂的耳鸣。上校，我们该做什么？西希利亚挣脱了西里斯的手臂，她的头发被火烧断了一截，手臂上有着大大小小的伤口。

往外面去，他们要炸掉这个仓库！西里斯对西希利亚喊，他已经有点听不清了，仓库里的氧气似乎已经不够。两个人快速的往仓库口移动。他们在仓库口！西希利亚突然停下，西里斯撞上了她的背。他只觉得眼前一阵眩晕，跌倒在地。上校！西希利亚惊呼，无意的引来了食死徒。我听到那个女人的叫声了！他们就在那里！把手榴弹扔过去！贝拉特里克斯有些疯狂的尖叫。那是又一颗手榴弹。西里斯用尽全力用背面挡住了西希利亚，她压下一声尖叫，把西里斯往角落拖。

仓库的另一面有逃生通道……是……咳咳……科研队装修进去的，你一直往外走，会到科研队的临时基地……快去……。他艰难的说到，背后被手榴弹炸掉一片皮肉，他现在只想昏过去。西希利亚拒绝了，她摇头。

上校，我不能让您一个人在这里。我们一起走……。她撑着西里斯躲避了每几秒钟都会被火烧的掉在地上的木桩，两个人艰难的往逃生通道移动。

西希利亚，放开我。西里斯抗议。你没有受伤，你可以逃走。不要管我。西希利亚摇头，她不可能留下西里斯一个人。整个仓库已经摇摇欲坠，西里斯再一次跌倒在地。走。他说。这是命令，麦金农。

不……。

这是命令。西里斯又说了一次。

西希利亚慢慢的放开了西里斯，她再次回头，然后一个人飞快地往逃生通道跑。

07.

什么？护送科研队？

是的布莱克上校，这是上面下来的指示。食死徒已经攻破了临时基地的防御层，带上一队马上支援。

西里斯带着一队前往事发地点的时候并没有想到事情会变成这样。科研队因为抵挡不住攻击因此进入了逃生通道来到了一个仓库。西里斯赶到的时候科研队已经被食死徒包围住了。贝拉特里克斯走在前方，手里拿着一把枪，的指着一个科研人员的太阳穴。

哦……我亲爱的表弟。她吐出的每一个字都让西里斯浑身不舒服。贝拉特里克斯的模样变了，她不再是那个妆容精致，衣服整洁的贝拉特里克斯·布莱克。而是一个疯狂的女人。黑发长发因为长时间没有被打理而显得脏脏的，她的眼窝深遂，一举一动显足了疯狂。你过来换这里还剩下的所有人。她咧嘴笑着，舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

上校……您不能去……。站在他旁边的西希利亚说，就是她眼前的女人，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇一人虐杀了几乎整个麦金农家族。

或者让你旁边的漂亮小姑娘来换也行。贝拉特里克斯再次发话，她威胁的用枪敲了敲那个科研人员的太阳穴。我还认识她。她眯着眼说。是那个小杂种马琳·麦金农的妹妹对吗？看看她是不是也像她的姐姐一样……会被我……贝拉特里克斯做了一个抹脖子的动作。我还记得她叫的可浪了……那个小杂种。把我们的男性伺候的非常……好……

她身后的食死徒开始大笑。而西希利亚已经摸上了自己腰间的枪。你这个贱人……

西希利亚。西里斯出声制止，她的手又放回了原位。

我来换，你放了他们，我来当人质。

嗯……你知道吗，我改变主意了。这里有一二三……十个还活着的人。你一个人换十个人不太公平你说是不是？这样西里斯……你选十个人来换这十个人。贝拉特里克斯笑眯眯说。

西里斯一时间陷入了沉思……

身边已经有几个自愿的人了。谁愿意谁去……。西里斯说。

不一会儿，一个接着一个的科研人员被换回来了。西里斯示意他们先走。

这里还有事情没有处理完。他直视贝拉特里克斯的眼睛，她也是霍格沃兹的毕业生，实战经验不比他少，难缠。他又看向她身后的食死徒，罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇，安多宁·多罗霍，埃维里，穆尔赛伯。

卢修斯·马尔福。马尔福……

几天前……

西里斯在回家的时候看见自己家门口停着一辆车，他立刻警觉的摸上了自己腰间的枪。车门被打开，走出来的是纳西莎·马尔福，他最小的堂姐。

西里斯……。她憔悴了不少，并且牵着一个五六岁的孩子，眼含泪水。求着他藏起自己的儿子。拜托西里斯……我不能没有德拉科，里德尔会用他威胁卢修斯的……他还那么小，他是你的侄子，他是无辜的。

那多米达姐姐呢……她的孩子只比你的大了几岁而已……她呢？尼法朵拉就不是无辜的吗？西里斯质问着纳西莎，把摩托车停在路边。

那不是卢修斯干的……是贝拉，她……她已经疯了西里斯。是她杀了雷古勒斯……她也会杀了卢修斯……里德尔已经在对我们起疑心了……

你没有资格提起雷古勒斯！

我不是食死徒！纳西莎有点抓狂的叫。我从来没有参与过任何事件。德拉科更没有……求求你……藏好他。我答应你任何事情。

西里斯厌恶的看了一眼被纳西莎牵着的金发男孩。德拉科的身体紧绷着，一脸警惕的看着她。我可以帮你藏你的儿子，但是关于你丈夫的死活……我不能确定。良久，西里斯只能憋出这句话来。的确，他的小侄子是无辜的，但是他又想到了安多米达。她的女儿又何尝不是无辜的……

谢谢你西里斯。纳西莎松开德拉科的手，吻了吻他的额头。她再一次看了一眼自己的儿子，然后不顾德拉科的叫声上了车，消失在黑暗中。

所以你带回了你的侄子？詹姆斯不可置信的看着正在两人沙发上昏昏欲睡但是又不安的德拉科，对正在换衣服的西里斯说到。他可是马尔福……要是被克劳奇知道你会丢掉你的工作的。

詹姆斯……我也不知道，这只是个孩子。她……是我的姐姐。西里斯捏了捏自己的鼻梁，有点头疼。那既然在这里……我就和上边请假吧，虽然这样很对不起伊万斯……。詹姆斯挠了挠自己的脸颊。

你为什么一直在提起莉莉·伊万斯？这几天一直都在说莉莉·伊万斯……我们上学的时候你都没有这么频繁的提她。西里斯突然酸溜溜的说。

西里斯。

你是不是觉得她很漂亮？

西里斯。

也是啊，毕竟上学的时候是校花嘛……

西里斯。

干嘛。

你是在故意转移话题吗？我没有说不让马尔福家的小崽子待在这里，我当然可以陪他在家里。我只是随口一提莉莉罢了……你是……吃醋了吗？三十二岁的老男人居然吃醋了？你是年龄越大越容易怀疑自己的魅力吗？

没有。

我喜欢男的。

哦。

我喜欢一个叫西里斯·布莱克的男人。

哼……

不可避免的，交战还是发生了。西里斯看着一个一个的战友倒下，又看着敌人虽然缓慢但是也一个一个减少，他感到久违的疲惫。果然啊，三十二岁了。他躲避着贝拉特里克斯的子弹，一边想着。体力不行了。他朝多洛霍的方向开了一枪，满意的看着他捂住大腿倒下。就离他不远的西希利亚正在和另外一个他眼熟却叫不上名字的食死徒进行激烈的枪战。突然，久经战场的直觉让他看向了贝拉特里克斯，她一边对着食死徒打手势，一手拿着一颗手榴弹，她往地上吐了一口。再见了我亲爱的表弟。她说着，然后往里扔。

往后！西里斯大吼，他躲在掩护体后。彼时，手榴弹炸开了，加上他，还剩三个人。安全通道，西里斯想。但那在仓库的另外一面。

食死徒开始放火，西里斯感觉到仓库内的温度在急速的上升。上校！那个除了他和西希利亚还活着的傲罗提议。我还有几发子弹！我可以去……

不。西里斯拒绝，并且说出了逃生通道的位置，他让两人往那边的方向走，但是那位傲罗却一直在重复。是莱斯特兰奇，我要报仇！

你死了怎么报仇！西希利亚对他喊。无论生死，我一定要试一试！他快速的跑开了，下一秒，西里斯听到一声枪响，然后是无数次枪响。

只剩下两个人了……

他们只剩下两个人了！给我进去找！那个小婊子就算了，但是一定要找到西里斯·布莱克！贝拉特里克斯命令道。而西里斯则是拉起西希利亚就跑，跟在他们身后的……是好几个食死徒。你追我藏的游戏开始了。两人凭借默契很快就把几个食死徒耍的团团转，西里斯甚至成功的击毙了一个。很快，剩下的食死徒似乎又往出口去了。

然后西里斯听见贝拉特里克斯命令他们放火。

08.

盛放的火焰中，西里斯感觉自己听见了贝拉特里克斯疯狂的笑声……可是她不会如愿以偿的杀了他们两个人。西希利亚逃走了。背后的伤口很疼，西里斯倒吸了一口冷气。

似乎是回光返照，他觉得自己突然不再那么虚弱了。西里斯想起了詹姆斯。詹姆斯……詹姆斯……。他轻轻喊着，咧嘴笑了……很抱歉，要让你一个人看着我的小侄子了。希望纳西莎没有被里德尔发现吧……，在那几秒里，西里斯过完了他的一生。十二岁遇见詹姆斯，十八岁和他在一起，二十五岁和他第一次冷战，三十岁第一次有过领养孩子的想法。直到现在，他三十二岁。他其实……过得很开心。

氧气越来越稀薄，西里斯投降似的闭上了眼睛。

周围很安静……然后……是一阵火光冲天。仓库彻底被炸为废墟。

我非常抱歉，波特先生。麦格和詹姆斯握手，今天是为了牺牲的傲罗一队举办的哀悼会。西里斯的葬礼会在两天后举行，莱姆斯和詹姆斯一起进入了礼堂。周围是哭泣的妇女，她们为了自己死去的家人哭泣，也更是为了自己哭泣。詹姆斯却没有，他已经麻木了。莱姆斯拍拍他的肩。你还好吗？如果不想在这待……我问过麦格长官了，我们可以直接去拿西里斯的东西然后回家。

詹姆斯拒绝了。不用……我想看看。他说。然后目不转睛地看着不知什么时候上台的一个男人。

今天，我们聚在一起。为了这些不幸牺牲的战士哀悼，但也为了感谢他们！傲罗一队是整个傲罗司最高效率的代表，他们的队长，西里斯·布莱克更是一名出色优秀的傲罗！如今，伊人已逝，但英魂长存。让我们默哀一分钟。

可是，傲罗一队并没有永远离开我们。让我们欢迎西希利亚·麦金农上尉，她是这次任务中唯一幸存的傲罗。

西希利亚·麦金农走上了台。詹姆斯发现这个女孩的头发短了一截，她的手臂还打着石膏并且脸色看起来不太像是可以站立讲话几乎三分钟的样子。但是西希利亚还是来了，西里斯经常提起她。从他的口述中，西希利亚·麦金农和她的姐姐马琳一样聪明。而且要比马琳更沉得住气，是在未来一定有很大成就的傲罗。

欢迎各位，来到傲罗一队的哀悼会。我是西希利亚·麦金农，傲罗一队的一份子。我想感谢一队的所有牺牲，如果不是他们，那么我们的科研队不可能逃出生天，更不可能成功保护了一个可以打败里德尔的武器。我想感谢他们一直以来对我的照顾，他们十九位包括布莱克上校，都是我家人一样的存在。我也想特别感谢布莱克上校，如果不是他那么我现在就不是现在的我，我更不可能成为唯一的幸存者。是他以生命来换我的生命。我将永远感谢他。谢谢大家。

后面，詹姆斯和莱姆斯一起去把西里斯留下的东西收拾起来。这是每一个傲罗都会有的一个属于他们的柜子，里面可以存放任何东西。西里斯的柜子里的东西不多，一个信封，一个笔记本，还有一两张照片。麦格把西里斯的军徽一起交给了詹姆斯。克劳奇先生决定为布莱克上校加封，通知应该会在几天后下达。我再次深表遗憾，一队的牺牲是我们巨大的损失。

两人一起坐上了回家的车辆，莱姆斯一直抓着一张照片，那是三人毕业时候的合影。另外一张是西里斯和弟弟雷古勒斯的合影。笔记本和军徽被他放在一个小盒子里。詹姆斯则是拆开了那封信。信封上潇洒的字体无比熟悉。

_詹姆斯，_

_这封信是我在很久之前就写好的，具体时间我忘了，但估计是那次吵架之后吧。我发现，我真的离不开你。_

_嗨，请原谅，我真的不知道该怎么开始一封遗书。很显然，我从都没有写过。为什么要写呢，可能是因为受刺激了吧，我要再道个歉，我的确不该拿生命开玩笑。虽然你读到这封信的时候我有极大可能已经不在了。_

_总之我非常非常的喜欢你，是什么时候开始的我不知道，可能是你突然抱着我然后安慰我的那一天吧。还记得么，就是在我差点摔坏脑子醒来之后。我很抱歉，我可能又撒谎了。我没有遵守诺言，但是千万不要生气因为你生气真的太可怕了，爱理不理的。反正，你现在一定很难过吧。额，因为我其实想象不了我死了以后是什么样子所以只能说这种无用的话语。但是我想让你去书房的小书架的那本莎士比亚诗集里面找找看。里面有一幅画，我其实很久没有画画了。那只是一张速写，但是我觉得你应该会喜欢的。_

_其实你干什么我都知道。包括抽烟。还亏你是个医生呢，不知道抽烟很害人吗？不许抽知道没？现在没有我偷偷的给你把烟剪了，你要自觉一点。毕竟莱姆斯那个老奸巨猾的流氓一定带坏你了。不要嫌我烦，我虽然喜欢不讲理，但是我还是比你大一岁嘛。所以就多啰嗦一点。毕竟以后也听不到了……_

_我早就想好我死了以后你该怎么样，然后一定要遵守我给你写下的几个步骤。否则我会生气喔。_

_第一，我要你依旧开心。就算不能天天咧嘴笑，你也得给我好好的，不许干混蛋事。实在不行就去找莱姆斯说话。_

_第二，别年纪轻轻就守寡，你才三十一岁。完全可以再找一个，我不会生你气的。_

_第三，把烟戒了。_

_第四，要是不想在那里工作了，就把它辞了。你可是个有钱人家的大少爷。而且我也是得了不少我舅舅的遗产。随便就可以让你不工作还能好好的生活。_

_第五，我说的领养孩子可别太当真。我不在你怎么忙得过来。而且你肯定不会凶她，所以还是不要了。_

_第六，不许累着，不许乱加班。_

_第七，就算有了新的人，也不许忘了我。我可能死的会像个英雄，你想忘也忘不了。_

_第八，我爱你。_

_其他的……不知道还要说什么。我觉得我能把一封遗书写的这么欢快，那我死之前肯定不会太疼。你放心吧。一定要好好的。我还是爱你。我一直爱你。_

_西里斯·布莱克（说不定以后还会是个波特……）_

詹姆斯抹去了自己脸上的泪，他读着这封信。一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍。久到莱姆斯都在确定他是不是悲伤过度。可是詹姆斯一直在摇头，一直在笑。

我没事。

09.

九年后……里德尔被打败了。那一天，詹姆斯去看了西里斯。照片上的西里斯笑得开怀，站在墓前的詹姆斯笑得苦涩。

你说了，要我开心。我做到了。我也爱你。我一直爱你。西里斯。

end


End file.
